


Nadie debe saberlo

by MNemain



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNemain/pseuds/MNemain
Summary: Reflexiones tras resucitar.
Kudos: 1





	Nadie debe saberlo

Recuerdo haber muerto. Ese breve instante de dolor al chocar contra el muro de los lamentos y luego la nada. Esa bienvenida nada. Y sin embargo estoy vivo de nuevo. Mi diosa, por la que di mi vida, no creyó justo que nos sacrificásemos y nos trajo de vuelta. Debería estar agradecido. Una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo. Pero cuando los veo juntos añoró esa nada.  
Aparentemente no hay nada entre ellos. No se tocan, ni se rozan pero si te fijas con atención hay una energía que corre entre los dos. Y yo me fijo. No debería hacerlo, es hurgar en la herida pero no puedo evitarlo. Y pienso que quizás ella me hubiese ayudado a ser mejor caballero.  
Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que la vi. No tenía intención de detenerme en el coliseo pero ese pelo me detuvo en seco. Una llamarada de fuego. Ya llevaba la máscara, no he visto jamás su rostro. ¿Lo habrá visto el? No debería pensar en ello, no me ayuda en nada pero de nuevo no puedo evitarlo.  
Tendría que haber hablado más con ella. Pero estaba demasiado convencido de mi importancia como el caballero más fiel y ella era solo una aprendiz, quizás nunca llegaría a tener armadura. Ja, que idiota. Tenía que haberlo visto. Su fuerza de voluntad es tan fuerte como la de su discípulo. Estaba allí desde el principio, cuando permaneció en pie, sola en medio del coliseo aguantado las burlas de todos por ser extranjera y mujer. Pero yo solo me fije en su pelo.  
Cuando consiguió su armadura hablé con ella y fue cuando la descubrí. No hablaba todos los días, no sería adecuado. Menudo idiota. Para cuando me di cuenta que la quería ya era tarde.  
Es el hermano del que fue mi mejor amigo. Y debe odiarme ya que fui el asesino de su hermano. Aunque dudo que sea más de lo que me odio a mi mismo. Si supiese lo mucho que lo envidio, lo que me duele ver lo que tienen juntos tal vez se sentiría vengado. Pero eso es algo que nadie debe saber.


End file.
